param
by ofchanyeol
Summary: kebaikan macam apa yang aku lakukan dimasa lalu hingga kau menitipkan malaikat kepada lelaki brengsek sepertiku. / jongin - kyungsoo - baekhyun / kaisoo - kaibaek / yaoi


**PARAM****  
****author : firetomylight****  
****cast : ****– kim jongin ****– do kyungsoo ****– byun baekhyun**

* * *

YAOI CONTENT

* * *

"Telepon dari siapa? Istrimu?" ucap lelaki bertubuh mungil berbalut _bathrobe_ dengan tangan kanannya yang masih sibuk dengan handuk kecil, mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang basah.

Lawan bicaranya, Kim Jongin, hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan.

Sosok mungil itu mendekat, memposisikan dirinya nyaman di dada bidang pria yang belum beranjak dari tempat tidur _king size_ itu. Aroma lavender bercampur dengan aroma keringat hasil aktivitas panas mereka satu jam yang lalu menguar disekitar.

"Alasan apalagi kali ini? _Overtime work_?"

"Tidak biasanya kau ingin tau sekali seperti ini. Apa kau ingin aku pulang sekarang, Baek?"

Lelaki mungil yang dipanggil Baek itu menggeliat sesaat memposisikan tangannya di pinggang Jongin, menelusup dibalik selimut putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Tapi pulanglah jika kau ingin." ujung bibir merahnya mengerucut.

"Hey apa Byun Baekhyun sedang merajuk?" ada nada menggoda disana.

"Pulanglah." Baekhyun beranjak dari posisinya bersamaan dengan Jongin yang merengkuh pinggangnya dan menariknya kembali ke ranjang.

Jongin memposisikan tubuhnya, mengurung lelaki mungil itu dengan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun disisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Kau yakin ingin aku pulang?" tanya Jongin seduktif.

"Aku-ingin-kau-pulang." tantang Baekhyun.

Jongin menatap lekat tubuh mungil dibawahnya.

"Aku akan pulang setelah aku puas mendengar kau mengagungkan namaku disetiap desahmu, _you_ _such a lil' bitch_"

Dan sama seperti malam-malam kemarin Jongin jatuh lagi kepelukan Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya lelaki mungil bermata indah begitu mendengar suara pintu kamar tempatnya berada terbuka.

"Kau menungguku? Kau keras kepala sekali sayang." Jongin mendekat, mengusap puncak kepala lelaki mungil dihadapannya, istrinya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, memikirkanmu." ujarnya jujur.

Jongin memandangi wajah istrinya, Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, yang begitu tulus. menyiratkan tidak pernah ada kebohongan disana.

Masih sama, selalu membuat Jongin berfikir lelaki beruntung mana yang akan memiliki Kyungsoo.

Sialnya lelaki beruntung itu adalah lelaki brengsek bernama Kim Jongin, dirinya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Ia menunduk, tidak berani membalas tatapan Jongin, malu, kedua pipi putihnya merona sempurna saat ini.

Jongin tersenyum.

"Pertanyaan retoris, tentu saja aku suamimu sayang."

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, Perlahan kedua tangannya melingkar sempurna dipinggang Jongin, yang balas mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo erat. Malu-malu ia sandarkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Jongin, menikmati kehangatan yang mereka bagi berdua.

"Aku hanya takut, kau pasti lelah dengan pekerjaan kantor." ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum miris. Ia memang lelah. Lelah menggauli Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin kupijit sebelum tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari melepas pelukannya.

Jongin menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau membalas tatapan Jongin.

"Aku."

Getaran diponsel Jongin memutus ucapannya. Diambilnya _smartphone_ putih itu dari saku celananya.

_- One Multimedia Message Received_

**From: B**

_Aku tidak sabar untuk meneriakan namamu Kim Jongin, menunggumu pulang esok._

Jongin segera menghapus pesan multimedia berisi foto sensual Baekhyun.

"Dari kantor?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Tadi kau ingin bilang apa?"

"Aku, aku sepertinya pulang terlambat lagi besok. Ayo tidur."

Kyungsoo menurut, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Jongin.

'_Tuhan, kebaikan macam apa yang aku lakukan dimasa lalu hingga kau menitipkan malaikat kepada lelaki brengsek sepertiku_.' desah Jongin tak lepas memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur lelap direngkuhannya.

* * *

fanfic iseng. mungkin dilanjut mungkin juga cukup sampai disini.

thanks for reading!


End file.
